gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
'''Chapter 10 '''of the "Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There!" Manga title "Hymn of Emory." Plot Itami Youji and the Third Recon Team realized that the situation was pretty bad in Italica after they did a sweep of the area. The people of Italica didn't seem to be able to put up a worthy fight should the enemy which consisted of the surviving Allied Army tried attacking once more. However, the truly disturbing thought that crossed Itami's mind was that the princess of the Empire, Pina Co Lada, had actually set the plan of defense with the Third Recon as the sacrificial lamb in mind. Still Itami wouldn't even think of standing down and passed orders to his men to make preparations for the upcoming battle. Just as everyone was doing their part, Rory Mercury approached Itami with the inquiry of the reason he would want to help out a princess of the enemy. Itami first replied that it was to protect the people, just as he's busy trying to attach the night-vision goggles to his military helmet he's wearing at the moment. She did not believe that to be his sole reason but she didn't push further and just helped him with his awkwardness of setting the attachment to his helmet. Itami asked Rory what made her so interested in the answer, to which Rory replied that the God Emroy was a god of war who would not shy away from killing but the reason behind the action was an important part of the process as actions taken as a result of a lie would eventually corrupt the soul of the person in question. It was then Itami gave Rory the second half of his reason. He wanted Pina to understand that it's just better for the two parties to stay on good terms rather than trying to kill each other at the end of the day. Rory somehow mistook Itami's words to be a declaration that he wanted Pina to fall into the deepest hell of horror, the experience so traumatizing that she would never even have an inkling of hope in her to stage a retaliation in the future and she proudly announced that she would help in any way she could. The outburst from Rory left Itami stupefied while Tuka Luna Marceau and Lelei La Lalena watched from nearby. The attack came exactly as expected that very night but the bandits took a different approach than what was initially believed; they attacked the East Gate rather than charging the South Gate where Itami and his crew were stationed. The people of Italica fought valiantly against the invading army but the lack of proper military personnel proved to be a weakness that could not be changed with mere numbers alone. The situation worsened when Norma Co Igloo realized that the enemies brought along a Spirit Caster that helped to deviate the arrows shot towards the bandits, allowing the bandits to scale the walls with even less obstructions. Back at Alnus Base, the Fourth Combat Unit was in their final preparations before lifting off to assist the Third Recon. As the combat helicopters took to the air, the military staffs and the refugees all cheered as they watched the airborne flying vehicles flew across the horizon to take part in a battle that would save the people of Italica. Category:Manga